An Expression of Love
by Sharl
Summary: Why was it so hard for Atobe to express his love? Pairings: OshiAto


Disclaimer: I own none of them. Arrgh!! I really want to make them mine! T_T

Author Notes: Hey, there! This is my first OshiAto fic! I know I still have to continue The First and The Last, but I was trapped in Weiss Kreuz corner, and I decided to make one fic in there! ^0^ When I realized I still have my POT story, glimmering golden hair, slim and slender shape of body, a pair of sapphire eyes, rosy lips, a pair of arrow and bow kept me from my idea!! Do you know who am I talking about? Those wonderful words revered to the most beautiful creature in LOTR, Legolas Greenleaf!! I love him, really...Besides, LOTR sites in fanfiction.net really made me melt!! There are so much Aragorn/Legolas fics! Nyuuu!! I love them! All right. Enough babbling and now onto the stories!

                                                                                                            An Expression of Love

_Why is he watching me like that? Doesn't he know it makes me nervous from head to toe? Well, of course he doesn't know, you idiot...He know nothing about your feeling towards him...._thought Oshitari bitterly. He was playing against his own double partner, Mukahi Gakuto that time. From the corner of his eyes, he knew his gorgeous, wonderful and absolutely perfect captain, Keigo Atobe, was eyeing him. His heart was beating faster and faster. When he suddenly felt pain from his wrist, he realized he was being hit by Gakuto's ball. A cry of pain came out from his lips at once. Soon, his racket dropped.

He saw his double's partner ran towards him with a panic expression carved on his face. "Yuushi, are you all right? What is the matter with you? You could easily hit back that shot!" yelled Gakuto while he was looking at the taller guy's wrist. A gasp escaped from him when he saw the wrist was swollen slightly. He immediately dragged the blue-haired guy to the nurse room. The captain said nothing, but he felt his heart ached by the scene before him.

                                                                                                                        *******

Atobe Keigo was in his own painting studio while his mind flew back to the scene he saw yesterday. He knew he should do something when Yuushi's wrist was injured. But why his mind didn't allow him to? He knew he had fallen for the bespectacled guy but why he couldn't express his own feeling? It was really rare to see the President of Student Council of Hyoutei in such a state. He was known as the most playboy guy in school, and now? _What is it, Keigo? You're not yourself, you know that?_

He looked at the blank canvas in front of him and sighed softly. One of his hobbies was painting, and he really loved to do that. The Japan's Art Festival was going to be held soon, and he wanted to join it. But he really had no idea that time. He had looked into several books, in case he would get some inspiration, but none of them was useful for him. Now he was trapped in two serious problems.

He remembered what his art teacher told him a week ago. She said his paintings were wonderful, but somehow they seemed unnatural. Perhaps that was the reason why he couldn't win any of those Art Competitions, although the judges were praising his paintings so much. The captain was really confused now. How could he draw while his mind was full with the prodigy from his tennis team? 

                                                                                                                        *******

Because of his injured wrist, Oshitari couldn't play tennis for a while. He was standing in the corner of school's tennis court, and watched his friends practicing tennis. Their leader was absent that time. None of them knew the reason, even the couch. The prodigy felt something was missing without the captain's presence. Somehow, he felt uneasy. 

The next day was not better for the tensai. Atobe didn't attend the school at all. None of his classmates knew why. He spent his day at school with no spirit at all. He walked slowly towards the tennis courts. Of course he couldn't play tennis that day, so he sat alone on the bench. When he was on his daydreaming, he heard the conversation between the regulars.

"Nee, Choutarou, guess what I heard yesterday."

"How suppose I know, Mukahi-senpai? You left me no clue."

"Well, guess it!"

"Don't play the game, Gakuto. Just speak to the point."

"Hmh! You have no sense of humor, Shisido! Don't be so overprotective to your boyfriend. This is my advice to you."

Shisido blushed slowly. Ootori saw it and smiled before saying, "Well? What is it, Mukahi-senpai?"

"I knew why our captain is absent today. I heard he joined the Japan's Art Festival by sending his painting."

"What? Oh well, it's just like our captain, isn't it? Did he tell you?"

"No. I knew it by the conversation between him and our art teacher."

Oshitari was really surprised. He didn't expect his captain would join the Art Festival. He took his tennis bag and immediately ran from the court. He heard Jiroh yelled at him but he chose to ignore it. His feet brought him to Japan's Art Convention Center. He opened the door and searched for his captain. It looked like the festival was over and the judges was ready to announced the winners. The prodigy still had no idea where his love was. His eyes were still looking around when his ears heard the name of his love was being spoken.

"Now, for the first winner of Japan's Art Festival 2004, is Keigo Atobe from Hyoutei Gakuen!" said the judge.

The audience clapped their hands and Oshitari saw his captain walking to the stage, ready to accept the prize and the trophy. He smiled slowly. The blue haired guy was ready to leave when his eyes suddenly captured something that was familiar for him. He approached it. His eyes couldn't believe the painting in front of him. It was HIM. It was Oshitari Yuushi, holding a tennis racquet and was ready to hit the ball. The real Oshitari looked from the right corner of the paint. He saw a recognizable signature and an initial 'K.A.' on it.

"You like it?" The prodigy was surprised by a very breathtaking voice. He turned back and saw his captain, which was holding the trophy, looking at him. The bespectacled guy slowly smiled and nodded. 

"Why did you draw me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What is obvious?"

"Yuushi, I know you're smarter than this. I know you know."

"But why don't you tell me?"

"Why I have to do that?" asked the captain.

Yuushi knew his love's attitude and without say a word, he quickly wrapped the slender waist in front of him with his arms and pulled the President close to him. 

"You're a bad guy, love. Do you know that?" whispered the prodigy on the shorter guy's ear. Then, he pressed his lips on Atobe's. After a few moments, they broke the kiss. Atobe was the first who spoke up.

"What do you mean with 'bad guy'?"

Oshitari chuckled slowly before answered, "You think I know nothing about your deliberateness, my love? If you did, then you made the biggest mistake in your life. I know that you knew Gakuto overheard your conversation with sensei yesterday. You know he would tell it to other regulars and you calculated that I will hear it and made my own way in here."

Atobe smirked when he heard this. Well, Yuushi really knew him well, didn't he?

Author Notes: Well, that's all Folks! Actually, I don't know where I got this idea, but when I took a look in Oshi-Ato pictures, I really melt. And I was accompanied by 'October', sung by Suwabe Junichi. Thanks for reading and I'll really appreciate if you left me a review, even just a word!!


End file.
